The Big Brother of Rapture
by SomeDudeThatWrites
Summary: A story of a boy who lost his family while living in rapture, and how he becomes a Big Brother that prowls the decaying halls of this once great city.
Rating of T for Teen

contains foul language, and some gore

Note: first fanfiction so please let me know how I did, and if you would like to see more! Thank you and enjoy!

I heard the soft drops of water hitting the decaying streets of this once legendary city. I sighed lugging my pack closer to my back as to not drop it in case I was attacked by splicers. As I was continuing my walk down the hall I noticed my reflection in a nearby glass pane. I stood in around 6 feet tall, pretty well built for a 16 year old; I also had light blue/green eyes with brown hair that was pretty long and greasy due to me not being able to take a shower for the past week and a half. I was wearing an old hoodie which read "The Citadel" across as it was a present from my dad and brother. I had on an old pair of sneakers which were pretty worn from all the constant use and abuse. Well enough reminiscing I thought time to move on and try to find tonight's meal so I don't starve.

"Ounce, by ounce I gather it all…. Gulp, by gulp I drink it all down….. I am a good little sister tall and smart! I give daddy a run for his ART!" (Humming of Mary had a little lamb)

I tensed up when I heard the signing coming from a nearby ally, knowing exactly what it was and not wanting to disturb it for the fear of losing my life. Then if that wasn't bad enough I heard not too far away some splicers, wanting to see if I could take them so I can continue my quest for food I looked around the corner to see something to where I almost pissed myself! Two elite brutes with Electro plasmids arcing wildly around their arms, couple lead heads with damage increased tommy guns, and then last but not least around 3 thug splicers with Electric flesh. Not wanting to engage in combat I slowly made my way around them but tripped over some old cans of ham and bean soup! Cursing my luck I got up and realized my worst fear the3 thugs and two brutes were charging at me, and the lead heads were cocking their tommy guns! That's when I knew I had no other choice but to run, and run I did! As soon as a brute was upon me I rolled away and took off in a suicidal sprint down the way I came. But was shot in the back of the leg by one of the lead heads, cursing my luck I had no choice but to go down the ally in which the little sister resided since the hall and street were to open.

As I made my way limping down the alley I noticed the little sister still sitting there finishing her deed that she does. Knowing that the big daddy protecting her would not be able to stand on his own against this groups I decided to help him, the only reason I thought about doing this is because my own sister was killed by splicers so didn't want this one experiencing a similar, yet an even more brutal end.

"LITTLE ONE GET OUT OF HERE!" I screamed as I turned around and started setting up my electro spears as a trap to slow some of them down

"Oh look an angel, and he isn't glowing…." She says in a creepy disappointed tone

Then as soon as turn back to her I was faced with an Elite Rosie with a darkening visor to its rage state. Not wanting to fight him and feel his wrath I turned back the alley and quickly got behind a box and pulled my tommy gun loaded with AP rounds to protect myself from the inevitable battle that would ensue.

If as on que "HEY LOOK AT WHAT WE GOT TODAY BOYS! A TIN DADDY, A VERY TASTY SNACK, AND A SHRIMP THIS GONNA BE FUN!" Brute 1 yells to alert his fellow crew members.

At this point I pop up from the box and unload my tommy gun on the brute hoping to do some damage so that if I go down the Big daddy stands a chance.

TATATATATAT!

All of my AP rounds contacted the brute, one in the stomach, neck, and arm. He seemed to feel these to and charges. Then I hear the sudden release of pressure behind me and a rivet flies past me and hits the brute in the knee and he goes down screaming from the rivet shattering his knee cap. Then I heard the others quickly coming down the alley to help their comrade, so I took this chance to quickly reload and prepare to unload it again on the next splicer that comes down the alley. Instead of a brute the 3 thugs, followed up in the back were the lead head to give cover so that the thugs could get close and do their jobs. Knowing I was out gunned I pulled out some homemade grenades I found while scavenging. Lit the fuse and threw it over the box at the splicers.

"HAAHAHAH! You think a tin can is going to stop us? PFFT you're pathetic SHRIMP!" A lead head yells in the hopes to intimidate

"Then thank god it's not just a tin can YOU FREAKING DUMBASS!" I screamed back

"OH shit that's not fair at all…." The Second lead heads says before being consumed in the explosion

As I slowly got up to see the damage I had caused, and saw organs, and limbs slowly falling down the walls and also a thick paste coats the rest of the place around the grenades explosion crater. Then that's when I remembered about the brutes the one that was hurt badly before the explosion was dead from the pressure and shrapnel from the grenade so he was done and didn't have to worry about anything else. Then I got up and looked over to the Big daddy and little sister to see them both doing well with the big daddy only taking minute damage from shrapnel out of the grenade…. Wait D-A-M-A-G-E to the….. Fuck. I looked at its port holes and saw it glow a dark satanic red and knew I had to try and get out of there. As I start he moves up to me and throws me down the entrance of the alley, Knowing I was fucked if I didn't try to escape so I began to limp away as soon as I got up. Half way to the entrance I heard a sudden release of air and knew exactly what was going to happen next. I fell down feeling pain in my calf knowing a rivet had dug itself in my muscle and probably into my bone.

As soon as I tried to recover and get up "Fuck, yep it's in the fucking bone! ITS IN THE FUCKING BONE!" I screamed since I was not able to cope with the pain of my bone splitting down the middle. "THIS IS WHAT I FUCKING GET FOR TRYING TO PLAY HERO! What an ironic way to go really…." Knowing I wasn't able to get up I tried to crawl away as fast as I could from the behemoth stomping down the alley to his helpless prey. I got to the hall and propped myself against a wall facing the alley so I could look my killer in the eye. As soon as I did and saw the Rosie not even a second later, a sudden release of air, followed by another, by another, by another. Each rivet hitting its target, one in my neck, stomach, arm, then chest, finale one hit my foot causing it to give way and let the rivet through which would end up in the wall. I then soon blacked out from the pain, and the amount of force my fragile body had endured that day.


End file.
